


画室

by Abyuanss



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:29:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyuanss/pseuds/Abyuanss
Summary: 我在一个黄昏，去拜访一位注栋定永远空寂下去的房屋。





	画室

1.

我想了很久，还是没能给这个故事加上一个once upon a time式的开头。这对于普通人来说实在是一个荒诞故事。

2.

这是伦敦城郊的一栋小小的二层木别墅。在如今林立的各式现代风浓郁的优雅的建筑群中，这栋完全称不上有什么值得保留的特色的小屋能守住一方小小的花园和它本身，已经算得上是奇迹了。屋外的花园已经荒芜到露出了颓丧的灰黄色的土地，而这栋木屋好像也受了感染，缓慢地腐朽出了灰黑色。不过别误会，这栋房子是呼吸着的，即使在临近黄昏的此刻屋里也并没有半点亮光。不过我并不在意，因为我并不是要来拜访这里的住户，我只是想来探访一间画室。

我把左手伸进夹克口袋，用拇指和食指轻轻捏了捏兜里的钥匙。在伦敦冬雪后的寒风里，它被我的体温很好地温暖着，但依然泛着一点金属独有的微凉。它的尾端系着一根细绳，绳子的那一端拖着一只样子很蠢体积还不小的布艺熊猫。啊，不过以我对钥匙原主人的了解，他大概只是怕摸不着这把不起眼也不合群的钥匙。熊猫现在已经磨褪了色，边上也开始挑起一些小小的线头，但是很干净，看得出它是被主人用心呵护着的。我有些微妙的庆幸——也许他的生活并没有我想象中的那样糟？

我沿着屋外的木阶梯慢慢爬上二楼的一间小屋。大概是因为原主人嫌弃它早已被寒风同化，所以放弃了对它的使用和维护，它显得格外老旧。当我踩上去的时候，它发出了不堪重负的吱呀声。在我小心地跨过几级完全无法负重的楼梯，又避着门前的一个大洞小心地开门之后，我的内心只有感谢上帝这一个念头了。钥匙插进门锁，旋转大半圈，伴着熊猫活泼地摆动，我听到门锁弹开的清脆声响。那使我的心脏忽然加速跳动了一下。我站在原地呆了一下，然后轻轻打开了门。

入眼是一间长方形的小屋。我所打开的门在屋子的北墙最西端，借着渐渐黯淡的光我还能看清屋里简单的摆设。南墙并列着两组田字形窗，玻璃上飘了一层灰，连带着下面大约一手掌长的窗台也显得灰暗起来。东边的窗台上摆着的大号瓷杯，是粗心的主人忘了把它带下去了吗？东南方向的角落又是一扇小木门，现在正紧紧地关着，在它两边的墙壁上贴着的是一些小便签和几张奇怪的涂鸦。东北角摆着一个书架，上面整齐地排列着各式各样的书。有一本是摊开着的，被靠立在刚好与人的视线基本平行的第三格里。北墙下就是艺术家的天地，笔刷、颜料和看起来像是成品的画作散乱地在画架周围铺开，围出一个半圆形的空地，还留了供主人进出的几个小小的落脚点。而在离我最近的西南角落，摆着一个大大的箱子，里面大概都是某人的画作。不过我不准备首先打开它，我只是满怀兴趣地走了进来，一边给他收拾散落的画具和画作，一边试着更仔细地触摸这个人的生活。

画架上的画看起来还未完成，颜料还带着微微的湿润感。这是一幅有着明亮色彩的景物图，描绘的是一片草原和草原上一丛丛的艳丽花朵。远处是一包小小的山丘，笼罩在朦朦胧胧的雾气里，显得更秀美可人。近处的小溪还未填充好色彩，只有几条银色在一片明亮的蓝和绿边冰凉地盘卧着。

看着这样的美景，我本该露出一个会心的微笑，可是——说句实话，我现在心里甚至有些嫉妒起来了。我想起他们对他的处置，对于不遵守游戏规则的bad boy，他们向来是不吝于以最恶劣的待遇来迫使他做一个循规蹈矩的游戏者的。但是他那天就那么毅然决然地接受了一切。

“以前有个小鬼教过我，”他把面前的文件推远，拿起红茶杯优雅地抿了一口将凉的茶水，“有时候为了自由，人们会心甘情愿地献出自己的一切。”他笑了笑，“这就是我唯一想说的。”

我躲在门后，忽然就愤怒了起来。我甚至有种冲动，就是推门进去指着他的鼻子告诉他，你不配，你做不到；但是我又清晰地——也是十分不想承认的明白，我更没资格指责他。这样想着，我完全放弃了手上可以帮助他好过一些的权利。但是——也许我本来就没有那种权利？我分不清楚。

那样纠结着，我继续收拾好笔刷和颜料，开始捡起周围散落的画作。第一张描绘的是暴风雨中灰黑色的大海，海面上翻涌着惊涛骇浪，一艘古老的帆船正随着波浪惊险地颠簸着，此刻它正被推向了波浪的顶端。不过画面中的远方，却依稀有一点亮光，让人感觉风雨似乎马上就要过去，风平浪静就在前方，这种不甚清晰却异常坚定的希望的感觉让这幅画都活了起来。

我想起他当年也是风浪里摸爬滚打过来，也许曾经无数次地经历过那样的天气，然后渐渐习以为常，只会在大雨里猛灌一口朗姆酒然后接着咆哮着和暴风雨搏斗。酒量不好的他，那时候又是怎么过来的呢？我想起那时我还是一个孩子，这些惊心动魄的事跟我毫不沾边。大概那时候斗志昂扬的他也没想到后来有一天我会离他而去吧？

于是说来就来了。第二张看上去灰蒙蒙地，似乎是一个雨天。这幅画是真正没有任何明亮的色彩的，连其他景物都没有，只是单纯地在画雨而已。我几乎能想象——不，大概该说是回想起下雨时的景色了。雨丝从云上坠落下来，重重地砸在地上，又似乎是留恋飞翔的感觉，不甘心地弹跳起来，最终还是无力地跌回大地。于是渐渐地空气中也浮起一层雾气，就那样虚无地漫无目的地飘散，升腾。

我想起我们第一次站在对立的双方，那时周围的一切声音似乎都消失了，我只听得见他的控诉。我后来才渐渐承认他的苦心，然后想起那时的我其实也没有为自己的也许算是任性的行为后悔过。过去与现在就这样微妙地重合了，但不同的是，也许上一次他还有权利指责我，这一次我却完全没有权利指责他。

然后是一张随便涂抹的纸。有一些小花小草小动物，用了不同的风格，还有一些人物的形象，完成度各不相同，有的人只是画了个草稿，有的人是部分上了色，有的人则是认认真真地上了色。看起来好像都是认识的人？我笑笑，把它好好地放好。下面压着的是一张画得很认真的彩铅街景，是上世纪风格的伦敦城的鸟瞰图。这个角度很微妙——让我想起了某张同一视角景色却完全不同的照片。

那天我把照片递给他时，他对着那样的景色毫无表情地沉默了很久，在我忐忑不安地焦虑着是稍微温柔一点上去拍拍他告诉他一切都会好起来还是接着装作无视气氛上去把他的低气压搅乱的时候，他却先一步笑着转过头来了。

“不管怎么说，我们赢了，不是吗？不用垂头丧气，以后会更好的。”他这样说。

我难得的感到一些词穷。“……对，一定会的。”这句话甚至还说得有点结结巴巴。这就是那时的我贫乏得可怜的回复。现在想想，这如同十几岁小处男一样表现又是一篇想起来又想捂脸又想笑的黑历史。

收拾好这一块，我起身去看他的书架。摊开的那本书是一本关于手语的书，我稍微翻动了一下，看到他在看过的部分里认真做下的笔记。以他的情况，他的职业只能飘忽不定。他们没给他合法身份，所以他只能上街去碰碰运气，碰见某处临时缺人手的时候去给人家帮工。说起来他似乎还在大学里混过一阵，不知他是怎么跟其他人交流的？我胡乱想着，替他把书塞回空位里。书架上其他的书还有很多，类型就十分诡异莫测了。我看到时间简史还和最近他家的流行漫画，还有心理学的资料还有不同的小说。不过它们都被很好地分门别类地摆好，看起来错落有致，居然也有些美感。不过也许是我心里在刻意美化的缘故吧。

我把窗台上的那个看起来十分简陋的茶杯端在手里，终于朝箱子那边踱过去去。我想起他以前用的茶杯是绝对一流的货色，他曾经眉飞色舞地向我介绍它们的珍贵和他对它们如何喜爱如何珍惜如何把它们从战火中一次又一次保护下来。那时他用的茶也是一等一的高级——虽然我还是不大喝得惯，但也讨厌不起来它馥郁的香气和澄净的汤色——那是一种明亮的微红的琥珀色的美丽色彩。而现在只有做工极其粗糙的大号瓷杯，其中依稀有点温度的茶水拥有一些异样气味和红褐色微微浑浊的茶汤。也许我现在有点难过，但我只是静静地在窗边站住了脚。等到微红的琥珀色的暮色渐渐黯淡下去，我才仿佛复活一样重新行动起来。

我打开手机的手电筒，惨白的灯光瞬间照亮了半边房间，连带着屋里的气温似乎也降了几度。我在箱子旁边的地板上盘腿坐下来，木板发出一声微弱的抗议声又归于寂静。箱子打开，里面是用小块木板分割开的几个区域和摆放地整整齐齐的画作。我首先拿起“旅行”那一部分看，看到了他笔下仿佛带着快乐的温度的世界各国的风景。他画过威尼斯的河流和其上以各种姿态休憩着的桥梁，还有埃及的狮身人面像下悠悠前行的复古驼队；他画过狂欢节夜晚俯瞰到的满城灯火通明人声鼎沸，还有平安夜子夜薄雪下彩灯绚烂行人却寥寥无几的街道。他画了阿尔卑斯秀美的雪山和西藏巍峨的雪山，还有澳大利亚点缀着彩色花朵的牧场和呼伦贝尔微带着亮白冰霜的牧场。每一幅画都用了明丽的色彩，在右下角用他优美的花体字，标注着时间地点还有一个无比显摆的签名，处处都彰显着作画人愉悦的心情。我却想起他为了换这一趟旅程献上的“声音”。他是不能用他独特的声线诉说自己的快乐，还是无法用耳朵倾听到漫天的欢歌笑语？我不知道。我只知道，他很开心，他不后悔，他过得很好。

我轻轻地把“旅行”的画作放回去，拿起了“生活”。同样地，他并没有描述自己生活的苦楚，而是发掘着身边一点一点的乐趣。他画公园里蹒跚学步的孩子，画春天盯着嫩绿的草芽的猫，还有楼下荒芜的花园里忽然冒出的一点亮得夺目的彩色。翻动的时候，我看见每一副画后面都记录了一些文字。从开始用略带无奈的口吻来调笑自己窘迫的生活，到后来渐渐地因为自己的画作受人喜爱而变得稍微宽裕起来。他始终因为经历了更多而快乐，那使我感觉他离我格外遥远。

过去他曾经对我说，只有阿尔弗雷德是真正的阿尔弗雷德的时候，他才能感受到与真正的亚瑟一样的快乐。那时我没来由地感受到有点慌，我抱住他，说你不要犯傻。他没有像往常那样回抱我，他只是拍拍我的后背说，瞎想什么乱七八糟，赶紧放开，我该回去了。

也许渐行渐远就是从那天开始。或者也许更早之前就开始了，只是我没有意识到，甚至连他自己也没有意识到。

在“杂谈”里，我看到了更多有趣的东西。我看到一张素描耶稣受难图，明显是没有完成的画作，他却把它放到了成品里。我并不认为这是他的疏忽。想起以前我们也有过关于宗教的讨论，作为一个基督徒，他表现出的更多是一种理性的尊敬而并非盲目的崇拜。他不会像一些激进的异教徒大肆地谩骂和侮辱上帝，但是他总有一种微妙的叛逆精神。

“嘿，你知道吗，我觉得上帝并不公平。”有一次，在我们一起游览到一座小岛上的用石块堆积而成的小教堂时，他站在一座材料普通但却经过了精美雕塑的神像前沉默了良久，然后这样说。

“哈？”我有点愣。我自认是个虔诚的信徒——虽然那之后我意识到我可能并不如想象中那样虔诚——至少我当时是十分惊讶的。

他稍微有点不自然了起来。“我是说，他的审判就是绝对公平的吗？他的公平又是以什么标准来衡量的呢？就好比说，战争的双方，就一定有一方是错误的吗？又好比相爱的人为了爱情而死一定就是愚蠢吗？或者更进一步，理性就一定要好过感性吗？如果面临抉择的时候，遵循理性的选择就一定是对的吗？”说着他渐渐激动起来，可半晌他又冷静回来，挤出一个苦笑。“我知道你可能觉得我有些大逆不道……”他看着我的眼睛，眼里仿佛有一团暗火，“这些东西，真正有智慧有主见的人一代又一代地投身其中奉献自己，只为找到一个甚至可能是不存在的“绝对的真理”，而一代又一代普通人却渐渐放弃了思考渐渐麻木渐渐迷信于神迷信于神的信念，这不是一种悲哀吗？”

“呐，我说的，你不必放在心上。话说像我这样的人，也许有一天就被推上火刑架了也说不定。”最后，他这样轻松地笑着，轻巧地给这个话题画上了一个句号。

当时的我是怎么回答的，我并不记得。我只记得他在夕阳的余晖里掩去一切冲动和叛逆像往常一样笑了起来，和我挣扎着咆哮着不对不对不对拒绝承认自己的不虔诚的虚伪的心灵。后来他再没跟我提起过这些，他对神的虔诚使我几乎要以为那是一场梦。但是我明白，他心里其实也有一个时刻准备着为所谓的“绝对的真理”献身的人，那个人一直都没有死去。他说他走上这条“不归路”是天赐的灵感与指引，其实究其根本还是他自己的努力罢了。但是——面对这样的他，我只能默默地祈祷他平安了。我清楚我做不到。

在我还沉浸于他的世界里的时候，手机本就所剩无几的电量发出了刺耳的警告声。我匆忙翻看了他的其他作品，然后关上手电，靠在墙上，在黑暗里静静地回想今天看到的一切，和以前的一切。起初我总认为我的离开是我打败了他，但是在那之后在他的笑容下一次又一次升腾起又刻意被忽视的挫败感却从来不这么想。在我离开之后，我拼命地跑，直到人们说我已经超过了他之后，我怀着一点骄傲和炫耀地想要看到他的反应，他却依然那样平静，甚至还为我的成就鼓掌。那时的我突然就觉得愤怒起来，在会后他来找我时故意无视他离开，留他一个人有点落寞有点错愕地站在那里。我以为他下一次会生气，可下一次他依然那样平静地温柔地笑着。

后来我渐渐明白了当时的自己有多么幼稚，于是我开始学习成熟。大人就是不能任性，不能耍脾气，一定要以最理性的目光审视世界。可是用这样的眼光来审视，他似乎也并不成熟。他在许多地方也会感情用事，几乎每次会议都要挂点彩回去这一点就完全可以说明。他也有闹别扭的时候，有一次会议甚至因为带来的红茶不小心被雨水泡了而沮丧到憋出好几句拙劣的冷嘲热讽。我又一次迷茫起来。但是这时候我想到他之前的话，突然又觉得我似乎能跟上一些他的思路了。

对于这个人，我想我无法给予一个官方式的无可挑剔的定位。他过去是我的抚养人，是我的领路者，到现在是我的合作者；但他也同时是我过去的敌人和现在的竞争者。我不知道他是以怎样的心情来面对这些微妙的关系，可后来我确实曾经在责难的表面下窃喜于他的牺牲留给我一个再无任何不妥的缅怀人的身份。但是——到今天，我想我对他再也没有任何责难或者怨恨或者其他奇怪的情绪。他为了他信仰的自由，即使付出了优渥的生活，舍弃了声音，甚至连过正常人的生活都做不到，但他是快乐的。这样我就理应祝福他，然后接着为我自己而活，直到有一天我自然地离去，或者和他走上一样的道路。

拿起一叠画纸的时候，有一个信封掉在了我的脚边。我拾起它，上面是那人优美的花体字，“To Alfred F Jones”四个单词静静地凝视着我。但我没有打开，我只是把它贴在心口，让它听听我沉稳的心跳，也许就能传达给写信的那个人，我此刻的心情。

你瞧，我过得不坏，快快乐乐地无视气氛，偶尔勾个心斗个角，跟那两个大家伙撕一撕，大家相处融洽心情欢畅。你，我看你过得也挺好，忘了我就忘了吧，亚瑟·柯克兰可是一个人也能过得有声有色的厉害家伙。没有声音没有身份照样混遍世界，这才有原不良的风范嘛。你再也不用操心你家是被火烧了还是被水淹了，你的家就只有这小小的一栋，花园不想栽培可以让它荒着，往画具里一埋头就是一天的时光。但我，一个胆怯的人，也许永远无法真正触摸你的生活。我明白你说过的“我们的悲哀”，但更悲哀的是我还不敢像你一样迈出那一步。不过不用为我担心——我明白自己要的是什么，我清楚自己脚下的路，这样就很好。在我祝福你的同时，请你祝福我，也请准备好迎接我——也许有一天，你就会重逢一个鼓起勇气的我。现在我就要离开了，请与我告别吧，——也许是我曾经的爱人。

我闭上眼睛，渐渐失去意识的时候，我听到一个声音笑了起来。

「Goodbye.」他这样说。

3.

“嘿？喂，醒醒，アメリカ，”左手支撑着头，右手对准阿尔弗雷德的肋下，戳戳戳戳戳。

“……？”这是某个还没反应过来的噪音喇叭通过他丰富的面部表情表现出来的。

“我说你小子也够可以的啊？一觉睡到会议结束，”法/国先生一脸恨铁不成钢，“话说你开会时不是一直都很精神抖擞吗？怎么今天这么没精打采的？是不是昨天晚上……哎呀！”

正好走过来了的中/国先生面无表情地糊了他一中华锅，又不知把锅收到了哪里就走远了。

“啊，昨天造了不少东西所以很——累的！不过没关系，因为我是——”

“Hero哟。”走过来的俄/罗/斯先生默默地接上了，露出一个可爱（也许是）的微笑，又默默地走远了。

“嘛，就是这样。”丝毫没有被影响的标准Hero笑。

今天也是一样穿戴地光彩夺目的法/国先生一脸惊悚地摇了摇头，“我感觉你没救了，アメリカ。”他突然想起什么，开始左右张望，“诶，イギリス今天居然只跟我掐了一架还真是出乎哥哥我的意料呢。”“我感觉你也没救了。”阿尔弗雷德看着他一脸痛并快乐着的便秘一样的表情cos了一把面瘫吐槽。“话说イギリス人呢？”

“……啊，我也非常荣幸能与你合作，中/国先生。”穿着经典英式剪裁的典雅西装的英/国先生今天也是一样的彬彬有礼。“不用客气阿鲁，”中/国先生眯起眼笑得跟只狐狸一样，“如果需要我那里还有好多，不用客气。”

“他们在谈什么？“不小心睡过去的阿尔弗雷德此刻一个大写的懵逼。

“谈怎么让中/国文化征服世界。”一脸正经的法/国先生嘴里却没有一句正经话——不过这次也许还真是正经话也说不定。“啊，不跟你这小鬼闲聊了，哥哥我可是迫不及待地要结束会议去赴一位美丽的小姐的约会的哟♪~”

“……果然你还是快点走吧。”阿尔弗雷德一把拍开他，无视后方持续不断地内容大概是“熊孩子长大了目无尊长连哥哥都敢打有没有天理有没有人性”的噪音轰炸，他拍了拍独自走着的正低头看表的——“嘿，イギリス！”

绅士大人斜了他一眼，回头看了看会议室的大门，“这时你应该叫我卡斯帕（Caspar）。”

“非要计较得那么认真吗……”阿尔弗雷德冲他嘟起脸小小地卖了个萌。

“因为这是自由，阿尔弗雷德。”卡斯帕叹了口气，转移了话题。“话说你家是不是派人到我家首都郊区附近调查去了？还有不少国/家都派了人去，难不成又是UFO之类的外星黑科技吗？”

阿尔弗雷德抿了抿嘴，“那种事我不管啦！不过好像是有点诡异，说什么人不见的人不存在的……诶，这不新闻正在播吗？”两人这时正经过的房间里的电视正在播放着一个火灾现场的画面，播音员正介绍着大致情况。

“……目前初步判定这栋木屋的着火原因不是人为纵火，所幸建筑物周边没有易燃物所以周围的民居受损并不严重。附近居民反应这栋木屋年久失修，近年来曾搬进一个金发年轻人，警方判定这名男性应该就是屋内残留DNA的拥有者。但是目前尚未发现该名男性的尸体，其身份也在进一步调查中，希望知情者能够与警方联系。”

两个人沉默了一会，阿尔弗雷德率先问道，“感想如何？”

卡斯帕叹了口气，“像是不舒服，也像是没感觉。”

阿尔弗雷德笑着拍拍他，“没关系，习惯就好啦！”

卡斯帕有些郁闷地躲开他，“为什么你一直在跟我说习惯就好？难不成你打算过段时间上我家纵火所以暗示我做好心理准备？”

“怎么可能！我可是爱好和平的Hero啊！”阿尔弗雷德拍着胸脯一脸信誓旦旦，“当然你能适应这种感觉是最好不过啦！”

“结果还是在说奇怪的话。”卡斯帕毫不留情地糊了他一巴掌。“好了，我要回去了，你也去吧。估计过两天我就飞过去了。”他拍拍阿尔弗雷德，向着自家方向出发。阿尔弗雷德在他后面挥挥手，干劲十足地叫了一声“Bye！”，也向自家方向走去。

那样大踏步地走着他自己的路的时候，他的左手却拐进了西装口袋，用拇指和食指轻轻的捏了一下兜里的东西。它不大，大概很容易让主人陷入焦头烂额的寻找。但是它却闪闪发亮着，在主人的体温保护下还固执地带着一点金属独有的微凉——

——大概是从没有被它的主人遗忘过的缘故吧。

**Author's Note:**

> 卡斯帕（Caspar）：珍宝；带来财宝的人。年长，有着忠实信仰，就像圣经里Caspar一样的人物。


End file.
